dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucifer (Return of the Prince of Darkness)
Lucifer the most powerful Devil to exist and the husband of Lilith. He was once the first, and the strongest of all the Seraphim, before he turned from God. Along with the original Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus he ruled over the Underworld and led a war against God and the Angels. He is also known as: Morning Star, Prince of Darkness, Strongest Devil, The First Devil, The Devil and many more. He is the main character in Return of the Prince of Darkness Appearance His appearance has remained similar throughout his life, although his lives as humans gave him varied appearances when his full consciousness was active the body of his host was changed into his own. When he fought as an angel he had fourteen wings that were pure white and he had an angelic appearance and was often seen wearing armor and had several swords with him that were unnamed. He is currently a handsome teen, despite being one of the oldest beings. He has light silver hair, some might consider it as white and blue eyes. His outfit varies, but he often wears a black leather jacket, white shirt, black trousers and a loose white belt. Either that or a suit. Personality Lucifer is very manipulative, which means that his true personality is somewhat of a mystery. He alters his actions when he needs to as long as it can gain what he wants, although he has shown to care for those that he considers as his, such as his peerage and when angered is brutal, with no consideration to what is around him or how it might look, as such his wrath is not something you'd wish to obtain. He holds disgust for most Angels as he was once one of them and sees them as ineffective. He believes that they should be more forceful in solving the worlds problems, but after the death of God he thinks they have become somewhat redundant, or at least their time keeping things as they are is limited due to the lack of power they hold and the impossibility that one of them can fill Gods shoes. History Early Life He was the first angel ever to be created by God and ever since God was never able to replicate him. Having been the first he enjoyed being the sole Seraph for a long time and relished in his duties, obtaining even more power as he worked toward his fathers goals. When Michael was born he gained a younger brother that he immediately took to loving, but, his father began doting on the new addition and Lucifer began to feel jealous. Heaven VS Greek Gods Lucifer was not the first evil like most believed, the first threats were another family of Gods. In the first battle Lucifer led his fellow Seraphs, Michael, Uriel and Raphael into battle with many lower-ranked angels against Ares, the God of War and his warriors. While the angels battled against the warriors Lucifer singled out Ares and their battle literally shook the world, Lucifer let loose all of his strength on the God and achieved victory, wiping out the warriors that were close to him as well from the waves of energy that were generated and the shock-waves that were created by the collisions of the two Godlike beings. Lucifer continued to grow in strength as the battle continued, but he saw another side of the world during the war, he saw what humanity could become, their involvement in the war unleashed chaos, he witnessed humans killing one another and using the war as an excuse to commit atrocities that should never be permitted. The war didn't end for hundreds of years, Ares the main driving force for the limit number of Gods that fought as part of the Greek Pantheon, as many of the Greek Gods were yet to be born. God, the God of Heaven, was tied up with matching whatever move Zeus made and tried to limit the use of his own power through fear of what damage he might inflict upon the world and left the duty of protecting humanity and quelling the Greek Gods up to the Seraph. As Michael gained confidence and the much needed loyalty of the other Angels he became the second general in the forces of Heaven. Eventually, Michael came to face Ares and the result of which was the first clear loss for Heaven, Michael being one among a dozen survivors for his army. Lucifer's Betrayal As the bloody battles continued Lucifer began to become more twisted and as his mind changed as did his wings. Eventually he took to hiding them so that no one would know and used the excuse that they would be vulnerable. However, Lucifer wasn't alone in his opinions, a Demon by the name of Beelzebub shared his views, and with one decision that would change the world he used his powers to enhance the Demon and created the first Devil. Lucifer did not leave the armies of Heaven immediately, instead he returned while Beelzebub gathered others of like mind to create a new side. Fighting a war on both sides the Greek Gods were forced to withdraw from thee conflict, but Lucifer saw the weakness in his father, he saw that his love for humanity was blinding him to the monsters that he had created and turned from his father, removing his own wings before the other Seraphs and replaced them with Devil ones before killing all of the Seraph but the first three (the first three if you exclude him) before facing his father. Lucifer was defeated, but he managed to injure his father, proving that even he could be killed if the person was strong enough. At some point he and three others became rulers over the underworld and started a war to obtain the resources that they needed to live in their new home, which triggered the Great War. Great War Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus, the only Devils, lead the demons in the war against the angels in yet another fierce conflict, although their battles took place in the Underworld as opposed to Earth and no other mythologies took part. At some point during the war the 72 Pillars were made and the war became more balanced. Azazel and other angels split from Heaven, but in a more peaceful fashion than Lucifer had, becoming Fallen Angels as opposed to Devils and worked as the third of the Three Great Factions in the war. He also married Lilith at some point during this time, either prior or after Azazel became a Fallen Angel it is not known. He also had a final battle with God at some point and was cursed with an unknown spell that forced Lucifer to live out several lives as various humans until he had met all of the conditions that God had set out for him. The conditions are unknown to even Lucifer and God died with the answer. Plot After being killed by Raynare as Issei Hyoudou he woke up, for some reason he had his teenage body back, but he knew he wasn't at full power. He went to Romania after he was re-awoken to find Akasha Bloodriver, but she was dead, but he did learn of the Longinus from a vampire that was terrified of him. He learned of a Vampire that possessed one of the Longinus and went to the place he knew her to be. He desired to gain her as his servant, although he was unaware that it was a she and thought that it would be some large male warrior due to the description of power that he was given. He successfully saved her and gained her as a member of his servants, having agreed to help her look for her childhood friend in return as well as giving his protection. He gained a peerage by pretending to be Draco Valefor, and once he had the title and pieces he moved to the estate, the main mansion within the territory that once belonged to one of the extinct 72 Pillars. Ddraig began training Valerie while he tried to find and start to learn the power of the Valefor clan. Which he discovered to be an ability to manipulate darkness. He then went to Greece where he found Achilles, after Ddraig and Achilles fought they talked with him and the young hero joined, becoming a knight. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: He has more power than any other Devil, he is regarded as the strongest of all Super Devils and even the new generation, which includes the two Super Devils Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub, are considerably weaker. Although the extent of his strength is unknown to all aside from the original Seraph and Beelzebub, which is why Sirzechs and Ajuka are mistakenly thought to be stronger than he and the other Four Great Satans. * Power of Destruction: He has the original Power of Destruction, a mixture of blue and black energy that is stronger than the power the Bael family has. It is the main bloodline power that he focused on and because of that is his most powerful of abilities. Bloodline Powers: '''He has all of them, but he cannot remember them all and would struggle to use them in combat as he has never used each one of them. '''Immense Light-Based Weapons: '''He retained all of his angelic abilities and among these was his ability to create weapons from light, although using the powers does cause him some discomfort due to him being a Devil. '''Master Magician: '''He is very experienced with magic and was the origin of much of it, he and Beelzebub created Demonic magic and he even knows magic from other factions. He was taught well with angelic magic as well, having been taught by God himself. * '''Demon Creation: '''He has the ability to create demons at will by using negative emotions and desires from others. They vary in strength depending on the strength of the emotions or the person he takes them from. If he uses his own emotions when they are strong enough the Demon created will be as strong as a Devil. * '''Magic Seals: '''He was shown as proficient with seals when he released Ddraig from the Sacred gear, although his familiarity with God would have led him to have knowledge of seals that God might have used which is probably why he was able to undo his work when no one else had. '''Master hand-to-hand Combatant: '''He knows all old martial arts and his lives as humans has taught him more due to his leading of a normal life. It is not however his strongest skill and he much prefers to use magic or weapons. '''Weapons Mastery: '''He has mastered all weapons over his long life and reincarnations. '''Flight: '''He can fly using his wings. Equipment '''Boosted Gear (Former): Due to having been Issei Hyoudou the body that he gained had the Boosted Gear sealed within it. He held no desire to have the weapon for himself, although showed himself capable of obtaining Balance Breaker during his first use with what seemed to be mastery of it. He lost the Sacred Gear when he released Ddraig to gain him as a servant, although their agreement is only a temporary one. Weaknesses Currently his largest weakness is the drained state of his powers, despite returning to his Devil form most of his powers have been completely sealed and it will take time to access them fully. He also can't take on his true forms for the same reason. Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Superboy19 Category:Fanon Male Characters